1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to nozzles. More particularly, the invention relates to nozzles for particle blasting apparatus using sand, glass and/or other blast media.
2. Background Information
The state of the art includes various blasting guns and nozzles. Blasting is used in a variety of industries for a variety of purposes. One use is to clean and/or peen components of aircraft.
Prior art devices and methods are believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. Specifically, prior art nozzle devices lack an optimum means of detecting when they have worn to a point where they should be replaced. Prior art nozzles also lack an optimum mixing inlet. Prior art nozzles, which tend to be short and blunt, are difficult and imprecise to aim. These shortcomings result in devices which work less than optimally when new, which perform still less optimally as they are used, and which continue to be used long after their intended lifespan has ended.
The present invention provides a nozzle for a media blasting gun which is believed to constitute an improvement over the prior art.